Vida
by Beledien
Summary: La vida no siempre es color de rosa, no importa si eres un rey o un príncipe.


**Nota:** Todo, los personajes, nombres y lugares le pertenecen a la maravillosa obra del profesor Tolkien. Este es solamente un intento de parodia que tiene clichés, exageraciones y malas intenciones en general, así que si son gente de buen corazón se les sugiere alejarse, de lo contrario pueden permanecer en este sitio bajo su responsabilidad.

 **Vida**

La noche era cerrada y solamente se escuchaba el galope de un raudo jinete en el camino de Emyn Arnen.

Faramir, príncipe de Ithilien despertó intranquilo al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Eowyn dormía a su lado. No quiso despertarle, pero ella también había escuchado el ruido de afuera.

—Espera aquí —le dijo.

Faramir salió y se sorprendió al ver que la persona en la puerta era alguien muy querido por todos.

—Mi señor Elessar —le saludó —. ¿A qué se debe este honor? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Está todo en orden en Minas Tirith? —Eowyn salió al lado de Faramir saludando al rey.

—No, mis buenos amigos, no ha pasado nada en Minas Tirith —Aragorn tranquilizo a la joven pareja —. Lamento molestar a estas horas, simplemente quería preguntar si no tendrían avellanas de Lebethron.

Eowyn y Faramir intercambiaron miradas sin entender.

—Es un pedido muy extraño, porque no es temporada de avellanas, pero creo que tenemos algunas en los almacenes —dijo Eowyn —. Iré a buscarlas inmediatamente.

—¿Me permites preguntar por qué realizar un viaje tan largo cuando bien podrías haber enviado a alguien por ellas? —preguntó Faramir que entendía el viaje se trataba por algo más.

—Mi buen Faramir, no son para mí sino para Arwen. Como sabes está esperando la llegada de nuestro primogénito, y esta etapa suele tener muchos antojos, algunos extraños.

—Pero bien podrías haber mandado una carta y te habríamos proveído de todas las que la reina pidiese.

—Lo sé —dijo Aragorn con cierto aire de no querer confesarle algo a Faramir—. A decir verdad necesitaba alejarme un poco de la ciudad.

Faramir vio a Aragorn por unos momentos sin entenderle

—Pero la reina te necesita a su lado, es algo muy importante.

—Lo sé, no creas que he dejado de amar a Arwen y que no deseo este niño, al contrario, creo que soy el hombre más afortunado de toda Arda, pero no siempre las cosas son color rosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? Sé que el matrimonio no es algo sencillo, yo mismo encuentro que algunas costumbres de Eowyn son diferentes de las mías, y que ella tampoco parecía entender del todo las costumbres de Gondor, pero seguimos juntos.

—Por supuesto, lo mismo con Arwen, y aunque yo he sido criado como un elfo en casa de Elrond nada me preparó para estos momentos.

Faramir observó a Aragorn. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando entender al rey, pero le resultaba imposible, algo que nunca antes le había pasado al príncipe de Ithilien.

—No te entiendo.

—Amo a Arwen con todo mi ser, pero últimamente las cosas se han puesto difíciles —el rey intentó explicar —. Por su estado, eso espero, se ha vuelto un poco irritable. Le entiendo, se cansa con facilidad así que prefiere permanecer en la ciudadela del séptimo nivel.

—Eso debe molestar mucho a la reina.

—Ciertamente, por eso he tratado de cumplir cualquier antojo que ella pudiese tener, como éste último en que pidió un plato de crema dulce helada bañada en miel cubierta de avellanas trituradas. Envié por hielo al pico del Mindolluin, pero parece que eso disgustó a Arwen. Me dijo que no me preocupaba por ella ni por el niño y por eso solamente daba órdenes para que alguien más hiciera el trabajo. Naturalmente le expliqué que las cosas no eran así, ella se puso a llorar, trate de acercarme a ella para abrazarla, pero me rechazó diciendo que no quería mi lástima, y luego cuando nos informaron que no había una sola avellana en toda Minas Tirith se enojó. Le dije que mandaría a alguien por ella y con eso se enojó más. Por eso estoy aquí, no sé si hice bien o mal.

Faramir observó el rostro de Aragorn, que siempre, desde que se conocieron, era un monumento a la serenidad, pero ahora el hombre parecía no tener la más peregrina idea de cómo reaccionar. Finalmente el senescal se decidió a hablar.

—No tengo experiencia en estos casos, pero creo que es porque ha sufrido cambios —dijo tratando de buscar el lado positivo a las cosas —. En todo caso cuando esta etapa difícil pase en un par de meses volverá a ser la misma persona dulce y amorosa que te ama.

—Mi querido Faramir, tú no sabes —el rostro de Aragorn mostraba atisbos de desesperación —, la gestación de los elfos dura un año entero.

—Aquí están las avellanas —dijo Eowyn trayendo una canasta pequeña —. Espero que sean suficientes para la reina ¿cómo está llevando ella su embarazo?

Aragorn le dirigió una mirada a Faramir buscando un poco de comprensión, por toda respuesta el príncipe de Ithilien puso su mano sobre el hombro del rey.

—Ella está bien —respondió Elessar tratando de mostrar una sonrisa —, muchas gracias por su ayuda, mis queridos amigos.

—La próxima vez escríbenos, o si lo prefieres te mandaremos las primeras avellanas de la temporada —le dijo Eowyn.

—A Arwen le encantará —Aragorn tomó el cesto y volvió a subir a su caballo —. Adiós mis buenos amigos.

—Que tengas un buen viaje de retorno —le dijo Faramir —, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

Aragorn se marchó mientras Eowyn y Faramir se abrazaron viendo al rey partir.

—Supongo que Aragorn quería hablarte de algo urgentemente por eso vino hasta aquí, lo que le dijiste lo confirma. —Eowyn miró a los ojos de su esposo —¿Pasa algo malo en Minas Tirith?

—Me conoces bien amor mío, pero no era nada más que algunos temores naturales por su próxima paternidad, sin embargo en esa materia yo tengo poca experiencia, así que no he podido decirle más que algunas palabras de aliento y esperanza.

—Esa falta de experiencia se solucionará pronto —dijo Eowyn apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe de Ithilien —. En siete meses lo sabrás.

Faramir se volvió para ver a Eowyn mientras procesaba sus palabras.

—Pero ¿cómo… cuándo… ya viste a Ioreth?

—Ya sabes cómo pasan esas cosas —dijo Eowyn riendo —, y debes tener una idea de cuando pasó. No te preocupes ya vi a la Ioreth y tuve que mandarla inmediatamente a que visite a sus parientes en Lossarnach para que no dijera nada, pero antes de partir e dijo que todo marchaba muy bien.

—Me haces tan feliz —Dijo Faramir y luego besó a su esposa.

Seis meses después en Minas Tirith.

—El primogénito del rey ha nacido. Salve Eldarion, hijo del rey Elessar— la gente de Gondor se regocijó.

—Felicidades, los valar te han bendecido con un hermoso niño —Faramir felicitó a Aragorn con sinceridad cuando ingresó al salón del trono trayendo un presente, aunque el príncipe de Ithilien se veía algo agobiado.

—Mi buen Faramir, en verdad estoy contento, luego de un año de espera, mi hijo ha nacido. —Aragorn se veía muy reconfortado desde la última vez que el príncipe de Ithilien le vio —. Dime ¿cómo está Eowyn? Creo que está en el último mes.

—Sí, por eso no pudo venir —Faramir trato de explicarle —. En esta etapa el mayoral de las casas de curación de Emyn Arnen le prohibió hacer viajes largos o montar a caballo.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Eowyn?

—No muy bien —finalmente la reserva de Faramir pareció quebrarse —. Intenté consolarla con un ramo de flores del jardín de Legolas, pero ella simplemente me dijo todo era mi culpa. ¿Culpa de qué? Le pregunté. Fue tu idea, me dijo más enojada. Le respondí que no entendía porqué me decía esas cosas si ambos cooperamos para concebir a ese niño. Ella simplemente se enojó más y me lanzó las flores que había traído. No supe que decir así que le dije que ella tenía razón, que era mi culpa, y con esto terminó por enfurecerse más todavía. Me dijo que todavía tenía el descaro de admitirlo y terminó por lanzarme un florero que pude esquivar por fortuna.

Aragorn, sonrió un poco y luego puso su mano sobre el hombre de su amigo y le dijo.

—Te comprendo perfectamente, pero todo pasará.

Faramir suspiró hondo.

—Confío en tu palabra.

En ese momento un mensajero llegó de Rohan trayendo una carta para el rey acompañada de un presente que fue entregada personalmente al rey.

—Es de Eomer —le contó Aragorn a Faramir —. Se disculpa por no poder venir a las celebraciones por el nacimiento de Eldarion pues acaba de enterarse que su amada Lothiriel está en cinta.

—Es una buena noticia —dijo Faramir y ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos, finalmente dirigió la mirada hacia Aragorn y añadio —. Me pregunto cómo le va a Eomer con eso.

En Edoras.

—¿De dónde quieres que saquemos calamares en Rohan?

 **Nota Final.** Los Lebethron son árboles muy queridos en Gondor, pero no sé más sobre ellos, para cuestiones de la historia supuse que producían avellanas, pero esto nunca ha sido confirmado.


End file.
